Your fate is sealed
by Eternal Dragon Trance
Summary: The sorcerer is fed up with McFist's failures and fired him and has gone to the risk of hiring an enemy of his Templar associates can Randy survive having an assassin after him at the same time as Heidi starts making advances on the Ninja or will he die and leave the girl he secretly loves broke hearted Randy/Heidi (editing supporter Sincerely The Sign Painter)on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Talking

_Thinking_

**NinjaNomicon**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja or assassin's creed unfortunately. stick to the script Trance. Shut up you bloodsucking parasite before I roast you alive but I do own my OC and this story.

**Chapter one your fired**

It was a normal day in Norrisville the sun was shining the birds were chirping a giant robot T-rex was attacking the high school. "smoke bomb"! "Hold it right there robozilla no one eats students on my watch"! declared the ninja. "ninja ninja ninja"! the students cheered. "Ninja dash". the ninja said as he ran towards the robozilla. "ninja double flip". the ninja said as he jumped into the air. "ninja chop". he said when he split the robot in half.

**Back at McFist industries**

"NOT AGAIN EVERY TIME WE SEND A ROBOT THE NINJA DESTROYS IT". McFist yelled "Its not done yet". Viceroy pointed out.

**Back at the school the ninja was celebrating his victory **

"Alright who the ninja who the ninja". he started to boast. "Hey ninja I was wondering if you would come on my show for an interview". asked Heidi Wienerman. "um well I uh". the ninja stammered. As the ninja was thinking of an excuse for Heidi the remains of the robozilla suddenly opened a robot gargoyle emerged and leaped at the ninja ready to grab him and take him to McFist. "ninja watch out". Heidi said as she pushed him out of the way and the gargoyle grabbed her instead and flew off. "LET GO OF HER YOU MEATL MENICE". yelled the ninja. "NINJA HELP ME". screamed Heidi. "Ninja scarf grab". said the ninja as his scarf wrapped around the robot's foot and was dragged into the sky. "Ninja climb". the ninja said as he climbed up the scarf and onto the robot and took out a katana "ninja chop and ninja save". he said as he sliced though the robot and grabbed Heidi bridal style. "ninja land". he said as he landed on the schools roof. "_I think I'm in love_". Heidi thought while blushing. "You know you can let go of me now". said the ninja. Heidi now blushing of embarrassment let go of the ninja "thank you for saving me ninja". Heidi said as she bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "I uh ah ah aaaaa". the ninja sighed while blushing even if it couldn't be seen behind his mask "smoke bomb". he said like he was in a trance. Randy now back in civilian clothes walking up to his best friend Howard Wienerman "dude that was the cheese". he said. "Haa yeah Randy". said in a daze. "Dude what's with you ya look like your in the Nomicon". said Howard. Said book took that chance to Randy snapping out of his daze and hid someplace secluded and opened the book and was sucked in.

**Inside the NinjaNomicon**

After the usual montage of ninja doodles Randy came upon a giant version of the Nomicon that opened with a flash of light and there was the ancient words of wisdom. **TO LOVE SOMEONE IS TO PUT THEM IN DANGER**. "Nomicon I don't understand". the Nomicon didn't explain further and he felt himself being pulled from the book said Randy.

**Back in reality**

"What the juice". said Randy as he came out of his trance

**Back at McFist industries**

"AAHH WHY CAN'T YOU BUILD A ROBOT THT ACTUALLY DOSE IT'S JOB FOR ONCE". yelled McFist "I don't se you coming up with any ideas". Viceroy snapped. "MCFIST VICEROY GET OVER HERE NOW". seethed the Sorcerer! "Yes oh great evil one". McFist said scared out of his wits. "YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME OUR DEAL IS NULLIFIDE YOU ARE FIRED". raged the Sorcerer! "NOOOOOOOOOOO". McFist screamed as the Sorcerer disappeared.

**Inside the Sorcerer's prison**

"This is becoming tiresome I think it's time I destroy the ninja once and for all and for that I need a professional and I know just the one". the Sorcerer said as he created a communication portal out of stank.


	2. Chapter 2

Talking

_Thinking_

**NinjaNomicon**

Sorcerer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja or assassin's creed unfortunately. I thought I told you to stick to the script **Fwoom** While I roast marshmallows on the lawyer's burning corps feel free to read the story(never mess with a dragon)

**Chapter two your fate is sealed**

**At the assassin HQ Masyaf castle**

Nothing is true everything is permitted may our ancestors guide you as you ascend to master assassin rank the youngest to reach this level age 14 no less said the leader of the assassin order. Thanks old man I wont let you down said Hunter. here is your first master level assassination job we got an anonymous tip that the Norisu Ninja has become a templar you must go and kill him but be wary he is powerful said Mentor. don't worry old man he isn't the only one who has a magic piece of clothing that transforms into armor that holds infinite weapons said hunter as he put on the mystic hoodie made out of divine eagle feathers. Here take these said Mentor. The apple and shard of Eden I'm Honored said Hunter as he put on the ring and put the apple in one of his infinite pockets. Norisu Ninja your fate is sealed said hunter as he left for Japan.

**Norrisville Wienerman residents 6 hours later**

Howard get your sister it's time for dinner said Mrs. Wienerman sure thing mom said Howard as he walked to his sisters room hey Heidi its time for AAAHHH both siblings screamed for Howard had just caught his sister masturbating aahhg shnasty what are you doing gagged Howard. Nothing now get out Heidi said accidentally knocking her computer on the ground in front of Howard on the screen were hundreds of pictures of the ninja. Oh my god you were masturbating to the ninja Howard gasped. NO MAYBE SO JEST GET OUT screamed Heidi as she slammed the door

**Inside the Ninja Nomicon**

**TO LOVE SOMEONE IS TO PUT THEM IN DANGER** Nomicon I still don't get it what do you mean Randy asked still confused about the message the Nomicon was trying to give then a bunch of scribbles the Nomicon used as ancient to modern text came up and said **ya can never date bro** WHAT I have no idea what your talking about said Randy blushing. Suddenly a drawing of Heidi appeared before him ok Nomicon I get it besides she wont even notice the real me anyway he said sadly. BRING-BRING

**Back in reality Cunningham residents**

what the juice Randy exclaimed coming out of his trance. Hello he said answering his phone. Dude we got a major problem said Howard. What kind of problem asked Randy Heidi's totally crushing on the ninja said Howard. REALLY SHE IS said Randy excitedly. Cunningham no do not tell me your crushing on my sister said Howard. No of course not maybe a little randy said nervously. Don't think you understand SHE WAS MASTURBATING TO PICTURES OF YOU yelled Howard. Ok a little weird I guess said randy. A little weird its a lot weird agh I gota go its time for dinner said Howard. Kay bye Howard said randy ok Nomicon slight problem said Randy

**The next day at Norrisville High**

All right class today we have a new student joining our school pleas give a warm welcome to Hunter Aquila said Mrs. Driscoll. Looks like the eagle has landed Mrs. Driscoll ventriloquist into her dead husband. Ha Latin humor laughed Bucky. _brownnoser_ thought Hunter. Since everyone already has a partner you con work with Randy and Howard said Mrs. Driscoll. Sure thing said hunter as he walked to the table the boys were sitting at hi I'm Hunter he said. Hi I'm randy and this is Howard said Randy. _perfect now all I have to do is wait for that templar scum to show up and when he dose ill activate my eagle sense then ill be able to find him wherever he goes you can run ninja but you cant hide_ thought Hunter

**Later in the cafeteria**

Agh shnasty what is this stuff gagged Hunter. Mystery meat maybe hopefully said Randy. I knew I should of brought my own lunch gaah Hunter grunted as he had just bumped into and spilled his lunch all over Bash. GRRRR THAT'S IT NEW KID YOUR DEAD Bash yelled punching straight at Hunter but only coming into contact with air what the gasped Bash. Ayo lunk head said Hunter crouching on Bash's fist nice try HAAAA he yelled punching Bash square in the nose. The whole school was in awe the new kid had just pwned the toughest guy in school. Next time I wont go so easy on you now get lost shoeb said Hunter. As Bash got up he banged his head on the table he landed under and a pink milkshake fell on him and everyone started laughing at him Not so tuff now are you said flute girl. looks like karma has finally come for you heathen said Julian. I cant believe I was afraid of you said Bucky. Waa Waa Waaaa Stevens band burned. No don't laugh at me stop laughing at me I'm the king THE KING Bash cried running out of the cafeteria.

**In the hallway**

Ill show them I'm gona beat the crap out of him with my lucky boxing gloves Bash said nervously. As he put them on green mist started to surrounded him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**Nomicon**

**Disclaimer**: "okay were back as always I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja or assassins creed unfortunately" "just stick to the" "do you want to end up like the last lawyer" "Ill be good"

**Chapter three Target sited**

"Hunter Hunter Hunter". the students cheered.

"Dude your a hero". Said Randy.

"Yeah and as your friends are popularity level just went way up". Said Howard.

"Yeah I guess" Said Hunter.

"Hunter how dose it feel to of beaten the toughest kid in school"? Asked Heidi.

"uh". Hunter tried to say when a stanked bash punched through the wall.

"RAAAAA BASH SMASH NEW KID". He roared.

"Dark Magic" Hunter Sneered as he activated he's Eagle Sense.

"Smoke Bomb". said the Ninja.

"Target sited" said Hunter as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Ninja doge ninja doge ninja block ninjaww". the Ninja tried to say and do at he same time when Bash punched him in the face sending him flying.

"Ninja are you all right dos this help". Heidi Said seductively wile placing his head on her lap and caressing it.

"I wha you me hum" the Ninja babbled.

"BASH SMASH NINJA BASH IS KING". Bash roared flailing his fists in his gorilla like state. "The boxing gloves! quick Heidi get back Ninja double flip Ninja ring". the Ninja said and Bash turned back to normal.

"oh ninja you did it your wonderful". Heidi swooned grabbed the ninja and kissed him on the cheek lovingly as he stammered babbled and tried to explain to her he cant be with her until he sensed killer intent

"HEIDI GET DOWN". The Ninja yelled and pushed her out of the way as he was hit with a crossbow bolt

"DIE TEMPLAR SCUM" The mysteries guy in a white hood attacked the Ninja with the double hidden blade "Ninja double Sai Ninja slash ninja stab Ninja doge ninja block ninjaww" The ninja tried to say when the mysteries attacker released a flurry of blades few of them poisoned and they slashed a quarter of his mask off reveling his right eye a tuff off hair Randy was dripping with blood and couldn't use his left arm Which was now slightly purple with the poison and his suit had slashes all over and he had a limp in his right leg.

"Requiescat in pace Ninja". Said The mysteries Assassin as he raised a dagger.

"No I wont let you". Shrieked Heidi

"If you care for that templar so much you can share his fate". As he brought down the dagger the ninja grabbed his wrist and entered the ninja rage state and shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER". The ninja then punched him half way across the café and as the assassin skidded to a halt he looked at the ninja and said. "this isn't over smoke bomb assassin style!".

the crowed looked on in aw and shock as the ninja knelled there back to normal beaten and broken the ninja said something they were all thinking and feared "he was going easy on me he could of killed me if we continued I cant win smoke bomb". as the ninja disappeared after his declaration of defeat Heidi noticed a trail of blood leading out the door she also noticed Howard rushing out of the same door with Hunter slowly fallowing. " I'm gona get to the bottom of this" she declared.

**Outside in the hallway**

Randy back in normal attire slumped against a locker. "Agh I'm to wounded to even walk anymore and I seem to be poisoned to make maters worse I was just humiliated in front of Heidi. Oh yeah and theirs an assassin after me. I hate being the ninja". Said Randy. "YOU'RE THE NINJA". screamed Heidi as she had come upon randy as he was taking off his mask.


End file.
